The Turn Around
by Orliegh
Summary: Summary inside. This story contains SLASH (boyxboy love) between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy! Please don't read if you don't like that! Is an alternate universe story.


**A/N: **Yes I know I have a Harry Potter fanfiction already out, but this is an idea I had to write. I also am unsure where I want to go with NBTT, and so I am taking the time to think things over on that. Therefore, it is on hold.

I got this idea one day not to long ago. I do not remember exactly how, but it's been haunting me since. I do like the idea, and have yet to do a true **AU** of Harry Potter. It will be a comedy and light a fluffy in all senses. It will be most defiantly good for the soul, and uplifting in a way. I need to write some happiness once and a while and I think this will be a good way to do it.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form and I DO NOT claim to own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form. If I did, well, I think you know.

**Warnings: **mild SLASH (boy loving boy, and only "mild" for a while), Harry x Draco action, boy on boy sex (**none now**), profanity, sexual situations, mention of sex in general, mentions of drug abuse, mentions of alcohol abuse, and much, much more.

**This story is starting November 15, 2004 in Ft. Lauderdale, Florida**. Remember this story is alternate universe and so that is why it is in my tropical home in USA (go Florida!).

And here is the promised summary:

**Summary**: Draco Malfoy, a boy living a sheltered life on the beautiful peninsula Florida, soon has his life totally turned around when a stranger invades his life, home, and school. Harry Potter is this odd stranger from Britain, bringing with him chaos and mayhem to Draco's once perfect life. With a rocky start and flimsy 'friendship' they soon find that maybe it was fate for them to meet, and that there is more than just friendship in their future.

On to the story! This chapter pretty much is the prologue but I wanted to make it an actual chapter.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The Turn Around 

**Chapter 1: **_The Starting of Change_

OoOoOoOoOoO

It was the beginning of what was Florida's winter. It did not get cold, as it did in the north, but it was cooler than usual. That was winter in Ft. Lauderdale, Florida. The leaves did not change colors, the sky did not get dark with the forthcoming snow, and no one dug deep in their closets for their heavy winter coats.

Draco liked that. He did not like the cold. It chapped your lips, dried your skin, and made you, well, cold. Florida was perfect for his complexion, and that was great. Florida was perfect for him, and it fit him like a glove. Like the gloves he would not ever have to wear during the winter, he always thought smugly.

In his place of birth, London, Britain, everyone would be preparing for the winter. Here, life went on the same, people pulled out their windbreakers and went on with daily life. The Canadians and other tourists came from the north like migrating birds and crowded the already crowded beaches.

Nothing had changed. Until…_ He_ came. Draco's always normally predicted prefect and relaxing winter was turned upside down when the arrival of the newest student at school. Not only was this British _rat_ invading his school, but his home. His most private sanctuary, and to put it in his words, the _bloody git_ was invading his fucking life.

Draco did not like this. Oh no, he did **not** like this at all. The green-eyed bastard was ruining his perfect winter, and his perfect life. He had the nerve to do that! What a guy! Ruining everything that had been going so well in Draco's life. It was just horrible, unconceivable, and uncalled for in every way.

Of course, it really was not his fault, Draco_ supposed_. But, still just the nerve. This enigma's name was Harry effing Potter. Really though, what kind of name is that? Draco thought as he twirled a mechanical pencil in his fingers pausing from his homework to focus more on his thoughts.

Well, Draco Malfoy wasn't very common too, but _Potter?_ That would be horrible, nicknames like Pots, or Potty-head, or Pothead. It would most certainly suck ass. Yes, indeed it would.

Harry, though, did not seem to be the kind of person to think of such things. No, he probably did not think about what others thought of him, the smug bastard. He did not have to, for whatever reason everyone seemed to love him. Why? Draco did not understand himself. It was confusing, and it annoyed him to no end.

Draco sighed, going back to his neglected geometry homework chasing away all thoughts on the Harry Potter subject. It was truly hard, the boy seemed to have Draco wrapped around his little finger after only four weeks. It was very embarrassing, but Draco did have to admit, that Harry was very thought inducing.

Draco **did not** like that at all. Oh no, he **did not** like that at all. Harry was changing everything. Draco's life was spiraling into the unknown. And Draco found that he did not like quite a few things because of it.


End file.
